


Character profiles

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Series: The adventures in Danville [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Character Profiles, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Some original characters that will be featured in my stories!They will be going in no particular orderEnjoy
Series: The adventures in Danville [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168742
Kudos: 2





	Character profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!

Name: sparkle Miller  
Age: 11  
Parents: Heinz Doofenshmirtz (adoptive father)  
Siblings: Eleonora (older than her by two years) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (older than her by four years)  
Species: chipmunk  
Height: 2 feet (i don't know how chipmunk sizes work)  
Weight: Average size for her age  
Eye colour: Blue  
Hair colour: blonde with a little bit of brown highlights  
Physical appearance: sparkle often wears a blue cardigan/jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. Usually she wears her hair up in a high ponytail with a blue bow in her hair. She is often always sitting down in her wheelchair so you don't really get to see what she wears underneath. She wears a blue skirt, but you can't really see it when she's sitting down in her wheelchair. 

Personality: sparkle is very very sassy and she knows when to speak her mind. She's loving and kind and willing to help anyone in need. Most of the time sparkle is vulnerable and naive and doesn't take everything sometimes with a pinch of salt. She can be quite clingy to those she gets close to, but she does try and protect anyone she comes across. 

Relationship (with Eleonora) She has a wonderful relationship with her biological sister Eleonora, Eleonora and sparkle are very close and she tells Ellie everything. She is very very protective of her Big Sister and will do anything if anyone hurts her.

Relationship (with Heinz Doofenshmirtz)  
Heinz is sparkle's Adoptive father. He and her have the father and daughter bond that he's always wanted to have with his daughter Vanessa, he is very very protective of his youngest baby girl and will let her do what she wants if she is careful. He is a very supportive dad to her, he supports anything she does whether it be her acting her singing or anything else she likes. Heinz will always Protect her and make sure she is not getting bullied or made fun of for her difference in species and in her disability. Sometimes they have arguments, but sparkle always fixes it and they tell each other everything even if it takes sparkle a little while longer to open up to her father then it is to her sister. But they are always there for each other and will always help each other when they get in sticky situations.

Relationship (With Vanessa Doofenshmirtz)  
Sparkle and Vanessa don't have a good relationship. Vanessa doesn't like sparkle because she feels as though sparkle is taking away everything that her and her father have achieved in a relationship perspective. Sparkle obviously loves Vanessa with all her heart but every time she tries to show it the other will often ruin her projects or a Ways to show affection to her. Heinz has to tell Vanessa that she is the youngest and sparkle is only trying to get her attention. But Vanessa doesn't care. On some occasions sparkle and her will have lots of fights and Vanessa will say some mean words/things about her that it's not very nice. Which of course Vanessa's father doesn't approve of.

Friends:  
Phineas Flynn  
Ferb Fletcher  
Candace Flynn  
Isabella Garcia Shapiro  
Baljeet Tjinder.  
Buford van stomm  
Fireside girls.  
Milo Murphy  
Melissa Chase  
Zack Underwood  
Bradley Nicholson  
Amanda Lopez  
Lydia (second name unknown)

Relationship (with Phineas)  
Phineas and sparkle have a brother sister relationship. She always relies on him for comfort and friendship, Phineas is always there for her and will always include her in their summer activities. He thinks sparkle is cute and very funny and adorable, he will protect sparkle and stand up for her when others are making fun of her. He does get angry at her sometimes but he never means it, they always apologise after a fight and hug. And he always calls her 'My Little sister' or he will often call her 'little sis'

Relationship (with Ferb)  
Sparkle And Ferb have a brother sister relationship. She always relies on him for comfort and friendship. Ferb is always there for her and will always include her in their summer activities. He thinks sparkle is cute and very funny and adorable, he will protect sparkle and stand up for her when others are making fun of her. Although Ferb doesn't talk much, Ferb is often the best one to sense if sparkle is feeling upset or sad. Ferb and her share intimate moments with each other as though they were siblings.

Relationship (with Isabella)  
Sparkle is Isabella's best friend. She has known Isabella for the same amount of time she's known Phineas and Ferb.  
Isabella is always there for sparkle she will always help her if she needs it and sparkle feels comfortable to talk to Isabella about things. When Isabella is crushing on Phineas sparkle always helps her build her confidence, but she never has seen Isabella confess her feelings to Phineas. Which annoys sparkle greatly. Isabella has tried to convince sparkle to join her fireside girls troop, But sparkle is unsure whether she should join. But Isabella doesn't pressure her to join. Isabella finds sparkle adorable and kind and always willing to help. Isabella will stand up for her when people make fun of her.  
Isabella and sparkle share cute friendship moments, and like Ferb, Isabella can sense when sparkle is upset.

Relationship (with Candace)  
Candace and sparkle have a sisterly relationship, the same relationship she wishes she had with Vanessa. Candace always knows how to make sparkle feel better when Vanessa doesn't interact with her. Candace is fun to hang out with sometimes, sparkle will often ask her for advice when it comes to her and Vanessa's relationship. The older teenager often tells her that it will take time for Vanessa to warm up to her, which sparkle hopes is true. Candace gets easily annoyed at her, but she never means it. She often tells her to go and play with her friends, but sparkle wants a role model sister like her so she often sticks with her. Candace doesn't always know when something is wrong, but when she does know she tries her best to cheer sparkle up.

Relationship (with Milo)  
Milo and sparkle has a brother and sister relationship, Milo always make sure to include sparkle in any adventure he's going on. Milo will often ask sparkle about her friendships and relationships with her family, usually sparkle always complains to Milo about how annoying and sad she feels when Vanessa ignores her. My love feels sympathetic towards her and tells her it will get easier. Somehow in some way or another sparkle is always somehow roped into Milo's adventures, but it doesn't seem to bother her in any way. Milo always tries to help sparkle look on the positive side, when she struggles to find any positive light. Milo will always stand up for her when people make fun of her.  
Relationship(with the rest of her friends)  
The rest of sparkles friends , aren't as close as Isabella Candace Phineas Ferb Milo and Eleonora, but sparkle is Friends with all of them, she relies on everyone for different strengths.  
She can often go to them for help or if one of them is in trouble she will happily help them. But unlike her other relationships, sparkle doesn't seek comfort in them. Maybe Bradley if he's not yelling at her, but most of the time she will only stick to those that are close to her. Although she loves everyone very much


End file.
